


Ballad

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [74]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Agender Character, Agender First Doctor, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Autistic First Doctor, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Music, Pre-Serial: s001 An Unearthly Child, Prompt Fill, Radio, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Doctor may not understand Susan’s taste in music, but they love spending time with their granddaughter.[Prompt 74 – Ballad]





	Ballad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearlislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/gifts).



> Written for Pearlislove, who requested 'something super fluffy with 1 and susan'.
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

The Doctor and Susan are different in many ways. In fact, their only similarities are the fact that they are both Time Lords and they are family (even though they recently realised that they are agender, Susan still calls them ‘Grandfather’; the name seems to fit the Doctor well, despite it being gendered).

Putting the Doctor’s autism aside (and that is difficult, considering that their autism is literally how their brain is wired), their main difference is their age gap. Being from two different generations, the Doctor and Susan naturally have very different interests.

The most obvious is their taste in music. The Doctor has never cared much for music, but Susan loves it, listening to music constantly in the TARDIS (but always quietly; she doesn’t want to give the Doctor a sensory overload). This has become even more apparent in the last few months. Ever since they landed on Earth, Susan has been trying ways to fit in with the human teenagers. One of these attempts involved the Doctor buying her a radio.

Despite the hassle it took to aquire it (the Doctor and the shop assistant didn’t exactly get on), Susan adores her radio. She carries the antiquated device everywhere, holding it up to her ear to listen to the currently fashionable music. It sounds dreadful to the Doctor, but they don’t complain. It makes them happy to see Susan enjoying herself, and it gives them something to talk about. And the Doctor happily listens to Susan talk about her favourite songs as the tinny music plays in the background.

So, yes, they may never understand exactly why Susan likes such... interesting music, but that isn’t really important. Because her love for music is just another way for the pair of them to bond and spare time together.


End file.
